The Forgetful Angel of Chaos
by sKaEtrgrL
Summary: Percy does the world a service, killing Gaea and ending the war. However, what awaits for the boy who can no longer remember anything except for a blonde haired, gray eyed girl...
1. The Painful Process of Forgetting

**Hey guys... so I know I've sorta just disappeared for a while... and for that I'm truly sorry. A lot of crazy things have happened for me in the past year or so, and I needed a fresh start. A few of my stories are up for adoption, seeing as how I've been unable to think of anyway to continue the ones I've made. Like I stated before: I needed a fresh start. So even though I'm back, I'm not _really_ back. I'm here to start over. If you want to adopt one of my stories, let me know. **

**Getting over my sappy and stupid Authors Note, welcome new readers! This story is going to be about Percy Jackson and Chaos. However, unlike most Percy and Chaos situations, I wanted to try something different where Percy isn't betrayed. Hopefully this story will interest you. I'll do my best to try staying on top of this story, and pretty please, no flames. I love fire, but getting burned is _never_ fun. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**

 **Chapter One: The Painful Process of Forgetting**

If you're reading this, then you must be crazy. However, mortals tend to make stupid decisions, so that's your choice. We'll start from the end. No, not the _very_ end of this story. That'd suck and wouldn't make any sense at all. It'd be pointless and sort of annoying. I'm gonna start from the end of Gaea, as well as the end of myself.

In case you haven't read about me (whether it's books or newspaper articles of me doing horrible things and blowing stuff up), my name is Perseus Jackson. I don't like my name though. Only the messed up people call me Perseus, the people who wanna kill me and roast me over The Pit of Tartarus. Call me Percy... well, at least as of the moment. You'll understand the further along you read.

It all started when Gaea snatched Annabeth before my eyes...

 _Flashback_

 _"Annabeth!" My mind went into overdrive as I looked for a way to rescue my Wise Girl. The gods were doing everything they could to destroy the Earth's primordial, and Romans and Greeks alike were being tossed about everywhere. The stench of iron..._ blood _... was everywhere. I couldn't help but glance at my surroundings. People I knew... people that I loved like family... as brothers... Travis... Connor..._

 _I watched as Jason fell from the sky, a giant spike of rock impaled through his chest. "No!" I was torn between what to do. Jason was dying... it was a miracle his upper body was still attached to the rest of him. And then Annabeth..._

 _I watched as my girlfriend repeatedly stabbed Gaea's large, muddy hand. It was no use._

 _Annabeth was going to die._

 _My mind and body thought of only one solution._

 _"STOP! EVERYBODY WILL CEASE FIRE IMMEDIATELY!" The earth shook when I spoke, silencing the battlefield. I tried to ignore the bile rising in my throat... my plan was going to make me throw my insides up onto Gaea's ugly form. "You can take me..." Whispers ran across the battlefield, confusion etched across everyone's faces. "TAKE ME! I WILL DO YOUR BIDDING... I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK ONCE YOU LET EVERYONE TAKE THEIR LEAVE OF THE BATTLEFIELD!" Protests from Gods, Romans, and Greeks were shouted at me. Before anyone could stop me, I spoke once again. "I SWEAR IT ON THE RIVER STYX!" Thunder echoed across the gray sky, sounding distressed and angry at my pledge._

 _Gaea's eyes squinted at me before her deformed face smirked. "Very well, Perseus. Come forward, and await your demise."_

 _I walked forwards, standing at the base of her. The battlefield remained silent; not a single creature moving. Even the wind seemed to be holding its breath, the anticipation too much to bear. I watched as Gaea set Annabeth on the floor. I have a half-hearted smile, hoping to console my lover for a moment before I submitted myself to the primordial goddess._

 _However, Gaea has different plans._

 _I was in the air, my lungs deprived of the oxygen that I so desperately craved. I did my best to speak to Annabeth, her teary eyes locked onto mine. "Move on. I love you." Even though I knew my words would be forgotten and lost in the non-existing breeze, I could tell that Annabeth understood what I had said. I could hear her shriek and scream, the loud "NOOO!" reaching my ears._

 _Turning away from my girlfriend, I looked into Gaea's eyes. "Ah... a once obnoxious pawn that has become my ever present king... how suiting. I hope you relished in your freedom, Perceus Jackson, for you Shall never taste it again."_

 _I gave a crooked smile, my eyes glistening with Unshed tears. I remembered Bianca... Zoë... Luke... the new corpses of Connor and Travis Stoll, and Jason Grace's impaled form. "Gaea, I said I'd submit to you when everyone had left the battlefield. I don't think you realize that_ everyone is still here

 _Gaea's eyes widened with realization, but she was too late. I used all my power to stab Gaea through the head, channeling my demigod abilities towards the Earth beneath us. I could faintly hear voices behind me, but I didn't care. The earth opened, creating a large gap, lava bubbling up to devour Gaea's burning and melting form._

 _As well as myself._

 _I tried to escape the deity's grasp, but her hand was quite literally rock solid, and wouldn't budge no matter how much I squirmed. By now, my feet were a few feet above the scorching hot lava._

 _"PERCY!" My head shot up to see Annabeth- my Wise Girl- as well as campers and Gods rushing towards me. I knew what was going to happen to me._

 _I knew I was going to die._

 _And I refused to allow anyone else to pass with me._

 _I looked at the Gods, and they immediately understood. Athena grasped Annabeth's waist, hugging her daughter even though said child was clawing and slashing and screaming and crying at her mother. "LET ME GO! LET ME SAVE HIM!"_

 _I smiled at my girlfriend (even though my feet were burning and melting away), and she ceased moving. Our eyes locked, and I spoke._

 _"Annabeth, I-"_

 _I couldn't help the gut wrenching scream that ripped through my throat. The lava was eating away at my calves, my feet already totally melted away now. I did my best to ignore the pain, trying to continue what I had to say._

 _"Annabeth, my one and only Wise Girl. I can't describe how much I love you, and I'm so sorry for that. I'm sorry you met me, fell in love with me, and I'm even sorrier for the pain I'm putting you through because of that love. Forgive me."_

 _Annabeth was ready to protest, I could see it written across her face. I continued on though. "Promise me this though?" She looked at me, tears leaving marks on her dirty face. "Move on._ Live. Love. _Don't just wander around. Don't be sad for all of us fallen." I shouted as loud as I could, though it probably wasn't necessary due to the deafening silence and teary eyes upon my face. "YA HEAR THAT?_ LIVE! _LIVE FOR ALL OF THOSE THAT HAVE DIED! I'm almost gone... but I'll always be in your hearts! And so will everyone else! So live your lives. Be content with what you have. I hope to see you all one day... a day that hopefully won't come for a while."_

 _By now, the lava was eating away at my stomach. I wasn't sure if I could continue. I was almost finished. "Annabeth Chase... I love you with all my heart. Tell my mom the news. Let her know that I did my job... that I love her... and that I couldn't ask for a better mother." My voice was a croak by now, and I knew this was it. "Be there for each other. Love my mom for me, okay Wise Girl? I'll always love you. Annabeth Chase."_

 _With that, everything went dark._

 _End Flashback_

I had woken up to a blinding light. I didn't understand... I didn't remember anything. _Literally._

What happened to me? Where was I?

Who am I?

The only thing I recalled was a horrible burning sensation... and a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. It was difficult to focus on her face. I couldn't seem to fill in the blurry blobs.

I sat up, head aching. I was still beyond confused. I felt like I was in a totally white room, but I couldn't tell where the walls or ceiling was at. I was just sorta standing in blankness.

 **"Hello, Percy."**

I whipped my head around, my eyes landing on a tall man. He wore a fancy tuxedo, and all of it was black. Upon closer inspection, I realized his clothes were moving. Stars and galaxies... entire freaking _universes_ danced across the clothing. I realized his hair was the same way. It was a classy cut, the darkest black imaginable with universes swirling through his lucious locks (okay, so I was a _little_ jealous of his hair, but c'mon! Who _wouldn't_ want magical sparkly looking hair?!). His irises were pitch black, while his pupils were a golden hue that hurt to look at. _They were suns._ Actual suns at the center of his eyes. _How could he even see? Would he accidentally blind himself in the mirror in the mornings?_

 **"Percy Jackson. It's nice to finally meet you."**

My mind was whisked back to reality, if that's where I was even _at._ "Um.. it's nice to meet you too... Mr...?" I held my hand out, waiting patiently.

The man gave a crooked smile before shaking my hand. I tried not to shudder and the strength and power I felt weighing down on me. **"Chaos. My name... is Chaos."**

 **A/N: I _really_ wanted to continue this, but my sister demanded that I read to her. Hopefully this chapter will suffice for now. Anyways, love you all and can't wait to continue!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


	2. The Unforgettable

**Hello again! I know that I _literally just_ posted last night, but I really wanted to continue this because in my opinion, the last chapter was _way_ too short for my liking. Also, after rereading the last chapter, I realized how many mistakes I made. And to be honest, I'm too lazy to go back to fix em. After all, I write my stories on my IPhone, so the words tend to autocorrect themselves if they don't like what I've typed. **

**Anyways, just wanna day thanks! I didn't expect anyone to review my story, so I was pretty shocked to check up on my fanfic to see a review! M.J. Lyte, thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate the simple things in life, so yeah!**

 **Let's see if I can actually write a longer chapter this time.. hehe.**

 **Chapter Two: The Unforgettable**

 **Annabeth POV**

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. My Seaweed Brain... my Percy... was dying.

The worst part: I couldn't do a single thing.

My mother held my waist as I watched my lover sink into the lava, his screams filling the air.

His words whizzed by faster than I would have liked.

 _"I'll always love you. Annabeth Chase."_

His last words to me. They struck a chord in my heart. I screamed and screamed and screamed, sobbing into my mother's arms because she was all I had at the moment.

I didn't think I could live without Percy Jackson in my life.

 _"Move on. Live."_

My sobs reached far into the sky, for everyone to hear.

My Seaweed Brain was gone.

And I was alone.

 **Percy POV**

"Chaos? So you're like, the creator of _everything_?" The man in front of me gave a cheeky smile similar to my own. "And, um, why did you call me Percy? Is that my name? I can't remember anything besides a horrid burning sensation and a blonde haired, gray eyed girl. What... what happened to me? ...Am I dead?"

Chaos' clothes swirled, and I noticed a small explosion on one of his pockets. _Poor little star._ **"Sadly, yes. I'm afraid that you've passed on. When you were alive, your name was Perseus Jackson, though you never liked being called that. I've been watching you, for your entire life ya know. I-"**

"Well that's not creepy at all." Chaos simply smirked at my uninvited reply before continuing.

 **"You see, you died a hero. I can promise that you'll be missed by all who remember you. However, there's a reason that I've brought you here. I wanted to invite you to join my army. And not just join it. _Lead_ it. Now, before you say any nonsense about not being a leader, I know for a fact that you are. And I know that you will stop at nothing to protect those you love. You would lead my army to protect the innocent, and help those in need. You would gain abilities that you cannot fathom, and you would be my right hand man. Percy, you don't have to accept if you don't want to. You'd go to Elysium for eternity with your fallen comrades. However, if you choose to stay, you would still live on. And, as a bonus for accepting my offer, I'd bring back all of your dead friends. They'd get to choose whether they join or not, of course, and you'd have to regain your friendship seeing as how you and them lost all your memories when you passed. It'd be a fresh start." **

I'm sure my forehead had a large crease or two on it, seeing as how I was thinking the hardest I'd thought before (as far as I recall). On one hand, I could go live in the underworld, and be forever untouched and in peace. On the other hand, I could resurrect all of the fallen... all of my forgotten comrades. Not only that, but I'd be helping those who couldn't protect themselves.

The choice was easy.

"I accept your offer, Chaos. I'm still not really used to being called 'Percy', even though I know that's my name. Is there any way-"

 **"Oh, don't worry about it. I planned on giving you a new name anyways. After all, you never know who could be spying, waiting for revenge against the great Perseus Jackson..."** Chaos giggled under his breath while Percy tried not to shudder.

"I mean, I still want to remember my old life though. And I still want my friends to know my old name."

 **"But of course, I have no problem doing so. However, your memories will take hundreds of years to be pieced back together. And I'm sure when you finally remember everything, you'll want to go home. When you remember, there will be another war, and Earth will need your help. However, as I said, that time will not come for quite some time, so you shall train with me personally to sharpen your skills and learn of your powers that you will gain. Are you ready for your new life... Maelstrom?"**

I couldn't help but smile at my name. Somehow... somehow it felt right. I nodded my head eagerly, following Chaos into the ever brightening light.

 **Percy/Maelstrom POV; Time Skip**

I was ecstatic! I still wasn't totally sure what was happening, but I don't think I ever really understood things to their fullest, so it's alright.

Chaos led me into a large room. It seemed to go upwards forever, as though the ceiling was so high up you'd never be able to reach it. The room was an obsidian black, with universes dancing across the walls and floor. A large king bed sat in the corner, it's sheets the same looking as Chaos and the walls.

Speaking of the Creator, I could barely see him because he blended into the walls, bed, dresser, and desk so much.

Literally, everything moved with different universes.

"Sooo... where exactly are we?" After all, this appeared to be a really wicked bedroom to me, but you could never be too sure.

 **"Why, this is your room! I know that it's a little more my style than yours, probably, but I figured this would accommodate you just fine for a few hundred years, yes?"**

My mouth dropped open before I could stop it. _My room?_ But this looked like Chaos' room! It had to have been at least a good 15 meters across, and the room was perfectly cylindrical. There was a door off to the left of the bed, though it was difficult to see due to the whole galaxy/universe theme. I couldn't help but wander through the door, seeing a large bathroom with a bath tub, a shower that could fit a good 20 people, and a large closet that could fit like five of Mrs. O'Leary herself! _Wait... who the heck is Mrs. O'Leary?_

I shook the random thoughts from my mind, turning to smile broadly at Chaos. "Mr. Chaos, this is _way_ more than enough. I couldn't ask for cooler living quarters."

He merely smiled at me before motioning for me to follow him out through a door across from the bed. Once we exited, I realized we were in a pure white hallway, it's ceiling also seeming to be so high up that you couldn't see it. I looked at my door, seeing a galaxy plaque appear on the door. In sea green letters, the name _Maelstrom_ stood proud. I was beyond content with everything I had.

I was far more blessed than I could ever dream of.

We walked straight ahead for a good minute or two, passing by a few doors every here and there. Some had plaques saying _Huntress_ , another saying _Twins: Trick and Treat._ I tried not to laugh at that one. Two twins, with some messed up names. Another few doors said _Lightning, Beta,_ and _Angel_. I was surprised: six other doors total. There was one other door, though. No plague was on this one. That wasn't really my issue with it though.

This door was pitch black.

It was as if the light surrounding the door was being sucked into it, and I subconsciously gave a shudder.

Chaos seemed to notice my concern. **"Don't worry, Maelstrom. That's just Celeste. She's very... uh, unique, I guess you could say. She's waiting for The Chosen to arrive."**

"The Chosen? Who's that?"

 **"There's a prophecy as old as time itself, claiming that when everything was to disappear, a hero would rise, and defeat Balance, my brother. Balance does not believe in kindness, nor does he believe in generosity. As his name states: he believed in the balance of the cosmos. Something had happened to him though, and he told me there was too much light. He told me the only option was for him to become the dark. He's been gone for trillions upon trillions of years now, though, so who knows when he'll emerge once again."**

I frowned. Whoever this Chosen guy is, or will be, I felt really bad for him.

We finally managed to come to the end of the hall. The entire thing was shaped like a **T,** and we had just come to the top, dead center. We could go left or right, but Chaos chose to go straight to the large double doors in front of us.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped from my lips. The room was easily the size of 10 professional football stadiums, and once again seemed to have a non-existing roof. There were pure white tables that went on in an orderly fashion, neat rows allowing easy access for Chaos and I to get through. I couldn't help but hear the whispers from the people around us.

Oh... I forgot to mention, the whole room was filled to the rim with people. And not just any people, no.

These people were _Angels_.

White wings. That's all I really noticed. They all had white wings. Some had speckles of silver or gold in them, while others had blue or gray. Pretty much every set of wings had some sort of speckles of another color in them to compliment the white.

People stared at Chaos and I as we headed up to a podium that stood in the front of the room.

 **"Hello everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here, and who this young man is standing in front of me. Well, he's the reason you've all been called here. His name is Maelstrom, and he's going to become your new leader. Now before you start yelling at me, I'll have you know that he will only lead when necessary, seeing as you already have a commander. Maelstrom has his own special forces team, which will be called the Chaotic Angels Division, or CAD for short. I will now bestow Maelstrom with his gifts."**

I was totally confused. Ookkkaaayyy...? I guess I was the leader of CAD now. I had a hard time paying attention to the rest of Chaos' words, and I agreed and swore to whatever he told me to. Within five minutes, he asked the last question.

 **"Do you swear your loyalty not only to me, but to the innocents, to those who cannot fight for themselves, and to forever protect the cosmos from evil?"**

I smiled at him. "I swear."

 **"Then I, Chaos, declare Maelstrom the Leader of CAD, as well as my right hand man."** Power seeped from Chaos, a puddle of dark galaxies racing towards my body. I took a deep breath as I felt a quick searing sensation across my back, and heard gasps of surprise. I blinked a few times before standing up, staring at Chaos' shocked expression.

"What?"

Chaos was shaking. _Badly_. I don't know what I did, but he was suddenly clasping my shoulder in a deadly grip. The next words he said shook me to my core.

 **"All hail Maelstrom, The Chosen."**

Great. Just my luck.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! I tried to make it as long as I could, but I'm sure it's a lot shorter than I'd like. Once again, I'll try to make future chapters a lot longer, but it's pretty late where I'm at and sadly I've got school tomorrow. Love you all and please RR!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


End file.
